Field Trip Terror
by Empv
Summary: Frankie and her friends took a field trip to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that did not work as plan.
1. Chapter 1:News from Draculaura

"Oh my ghoul,oh my ghoul,oh my ghoul!" says Draculaura across the school hallways. She runs up towards Frankie who was checking on what's inside her locker."Hey,Drac what's going on?" asked Frankie as she closes her locker. "Frankie, we are having our first over night trip!" said Draculaura as she smiles widely."Really to where?" asked Frankie. "To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" says Draculaura in excitement. She squealed adorably"I loved that place when I was a kid." said Draculaura . "Oh with the bear,chicken and bunny right?" asked Frankie."Right, the bunny is my favorite! I like his ears and purple skin and I can't wait to see him again." said Draculaura . "Right ,I can't wait to go there." said Frankie ."I gotta tell the others." said Draculaura as she runs to the next person to tell "Just can't wait." said Frankie to herself as she opens her locker again ."I don't trust that place those anamictronic robots always gives me the creeps .I have no idea why kids love that place. Staying there over night sounds a little creepier than even I like. I feel a little off about the place since we're going there." thought Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2:Telling the ghouls

During Lunch time, Cleo was minding her own business taking selfies of herself and putting them on Booagram. Clawdeen is sharpening her werewolf nails and Ghoulia doing some schoolwork. Frankie arrived at the table. She said "Hey ghouls ! I gotta talk to you about something." Cleo said, "Hold on Frankie..does this picture look good on my Booagram frame?" She showed the picture on her phone close up to Frankie's face "Yes,it looks good." answered Frankie .."Anyway,here's something I want to tell you." began Frankie "Go on we're listening." said Clawdeen."Okay,remember that over-night trip we're going to have?" asked Frankie "Yeah?" Asked Clawdeen "It's going to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Answers Frankie. "Oh ,come on ! Thats for little kids!" shouted Cleo ."Yeah, I know Ghoulia is looking up the place to see what it's like" shouted Frankie. They all took a look on Ghoulia's phone- "Wow !46 dead bodies were found last night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!?" exclaimed Clawdeen in shock."Yeah ,I know the murderer is one of those anamictronics! I mean who ever built that pizzeria probably never thought it would be the scene of a crime!" joked Frankie. Ghoulia , Clawdeen and Cleo all burst into laughter "Oh ,comedy gold!" laughed Clawdeen as she wiped a tear from her face."Yeah." said Cleo as she started laughing even Ghoulia did some weird zombie laugh "Ugh ,it doesn't sound fun at all, I hope they cancel that trip." Frankie said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Fazbear's Pizza

Next Week~

The Monster High bus was in front of the school. Everyone was on line to get on the bus, "Where's Cleo?" asked Clawdeen to Draculaura."Look out!!!" screamed a voice. A turquoise Egyptian box came flying towards them. It was open showing all pajama clothes. Cleo was running to catch it." Cleo you don't need that much clothing." said Clawdeen ."Wrong,I know I really do need more clothing." said Cleo as Clawdeen groaned. Frankie walked by."Oh hey Frankie!" shouted Draculaura. "Hi Draculaura." said Frankie."So Frankie did you stop believing that those silly anamictornics are killers?" asked Clawdeen with a big smirk on her face. Frankie let out a deep sigh she knows if she'll say it again it will break Draculaura's heart. She loves those things and also she couldn't lie about it she knows the truth behind that pizza place."I kinda stopped believing in it." said Frankie."Good that's what I like to hear." said Clawdeen. She looks around, everybody getting on the bus. A few minutes later, t they were at Freddy Fazbear's pizza.


	4. Chapter 4:The Anamictornics

Inside the Pizza Place, Draculaura got all happy to see her favorite anamictornic up on stage. Bonnie the Bunny!"Oh my ghoul! He still looks so clean!" shouted out Draculaura happily. Frankie giggled ,even though those anamictornics give her the creeps. "Well if your happy, then I'm happy." said Frankie. She walked away,but,sees Clawdeen standing nearby some curtains."Hey Frankie look at this."says Clawdeen . She slowly opens the curtains to find some deactivated robotic fox with an eye patch and a hook for a hand. "Huh, what is that?" asked Frankie, before Clawdeen said something the fox sprung wide awake. "Yaaar ..ahoy ..there ! Welcome kiddies to the pirates cove!" That freaked out Frankie and Clawdeen ! An employee came and closed the curtains. That deactivated the fox. "You two girls,do not open that curtain! Foxy is not allowed to be seen by any of you !"Haven't you seen the "Out Of Order" sign!?" spoke the employee strongly. Frankie and Clawdeen were both silent. "Okay ,you two ..if you want to see some anamictornics -go to see Chica the chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Freddy the bear!" said the employee as he walked away. Frankie and Clawdeen looked up to see the stage -where Freddy,Chica and Bonnie are and there was also Draculaura taking a selfie with Bonnie. "You see what I'm saying ,Clawdeen ,something weird is going on." said Frankie."Yeah." said Clawdeen.


	5. Chapter 5:The Moon Rises

The Sun was going down. Frankie looked from the window. "Everything okay Frankie?" asked Draculaura.

"Yeah ,I'm fine." said Frankie.

"Can you believe we're sleeping here tonight?"said Draculaura squeezing happily.

"Yes,I know Drac. You probably have to know this..." before Frankie could finish her sentence.

"I'm glad that you're happy to be here,because I am too!" said Draculaura happily. She hugged Frankie ,then ran off. That made Frankie look out from the window again.

"Wait till the moon rises ,then something will happen." said Frankie to herself.


	6. Chapter 6:Awaken

In The Nighttime~

Freddy slowly woke up and he looked over at the sleeping Chica and Bonnie. He decided to scare them awake.

"Boo!" shouted out Freddy. Bonnie and Chica woke up , eyes wide. Freddy burst into laughter.

"Freddy stop doing that!" growled Chica.

" It's funny to get you guys up and running." said Freddy.

"I know ,but ,stop ! Doing it , that it's annoying." said Bonnie.

"Alright, fine , I will do it lastly to Foxy." said Freddy. He walked off the stage to wake up Foxy.

"Oh Foxy." called out Freddy . Foxy peaked out from his curtain.

"Yeah?" asked Foxy

"Boo!" scared Freddy. Foxy jumped up in fear!

Freddy burst into laughter.. "Yrrraa! Freddy I wish you would stop doing that ! If you do that once again, I'll stab you with my hook into your eye!" growled Foxy.

"I know this is my last time doing it to you." said Freddy.

"Well, thank goodness! If it isn't ,then it's a ticket to a hook stabbing in the eye for you!" growled Foxy.

Foxy got out of his curtain and Chica and Bonnie walked up to Freddy and Foxy

"So what now?" asked Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7:Footsteps

"I guess, since there is nobody in the pizzeria, do you wanna just take a nice walk around the place, Bonnie?",asked Freddy.

Bonnie nods his head.

"Sure.", he said.

"Me too. I sure want that.", said Chica,nicely.

"Me,three.", added Foxy chuckling like a pirate. All four of the animatronics start to spilt up.

Meanwhile~

The girls were fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Well..they were trying to sleep. With the sound of metal clanging-Clawdeen was the first one to wake up.

"Uh..ghouls,what is making that noise?"Clawdeen looked around wide-eyed. She watched all the others wake up one by one.

"I don't know, Clawdeen.", said Frankie.

Chloé was the one sleeping closest to the hall to where the clanging noise was coming from.

"It seems like it's coming down through the hall.", nodded Chloé in the direction of the noise.

"Alright Chloé, check it out."Clawdeen was ready to see what it was.

Chloé got up from her sleeping bag to peek. When she peeked, she saw one of the animatronics,the yellow one. Chloé had her mouth open in shock, as the animatronic turned away as quickly as she could, with her heart beating so fast.

Later Chica called in Bonnie,Freddy and Foxy about the important news to tell them~

"Yeah, there were people in our pizzeria.", said Chica.

"People,like,actual people?", asked Freddy.

"Yeah,actual people!",Chica was so excited!

"Well, if there are people,then, we should welcome them.", said Freddy. He smiles at Bonnie who smiles back.

"Yeah we should all greet them with a warm hello.", says Bonnie. All of the anamatronics start bursting into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8:A Surprise Party

"Chloe, what was that?", asked Frankie.

"It's...it's...", stuttered Chloe.

"Come on, Chloe, spit it out!",shouted Clawdeen.

"It was that there was animatronic.", shouted Chloe.

All the ghouls gasped in shock!

"See, I knew it this place is haunted and you ghouls didn't listen, but, I knew it!",shouted Frankie.

She felt proud of herself.

"Alright, but,what are we going to do with the animatronic that's on the loose now?", asked Draculaura.

"I have a plan.", smirked Frankie.

A Few Minutes Later~

Frankie had a baseball bat in her hands. Her friends were behind her. They were planning to smash the animatronic. As they were walking down the hall, further and further, they were shocked to see the animatronics, Freddy,Bonnie and Chica back on stage. They had their instruments in their hands. The ghouls were stunned to see a table all laid out in birthday theme. Pizza on each plate and colorful balloons all around.

"Did they know that we were coming?"

Each of the ghouls watched as the animatronics started playing their instruments. The ghouls a little creeped out by on how they played it.

"Welcome, welcome, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Girls, we hope you enjoy your stay!", greeted Freddy on the microphone. Bonnie,on the other hand

, was playing the guitar he could see Draculaura all shocked and surprised. Bonnie let out a chuckle as he gave her a wink.

"Hello Draculaura.", he said in a soft spoken voice which made Chica shake her head as she turned to the ghouls.

"We hope you will enjoy this fresh baked pizza that was made out for you.",said Chica.

"You know what pizza sounds good.",said Clawdeen as she walk to the table to take a piece of pizza so did the other ghouls since there's pizza what have they got to loose.


	9. Chapter 9:Pizza

The ghouls one by one went to sit in their seats and enjoy some pizza. These were the ones that the animatronics had left out for them.

"Don't forget always use a napkin!",said Chica.

"We got it Chica!", called out Draculaura.

She put the napkin on her lap. Frankie watched what Draculaura was doing. She was a little creeped out because the animatronics watched them from nearby. Even though Frankie was feeling creepy,Draculaura, Chloé and Clawdeen didn't mind. Chloé was taking small bites out of her pizza slice while Clawdeen was "wolfing" down her food.

"Sorry Clawdeen bad werewolf pun..." whistled Frankie.

She turned to her pizza. She was worried what will happen if she ate the pizza? The animatronics were creepy. Frankie touched the side of the pizza, then took her hand away. She needed to go ask one of the animatronics on how the pizza was made.

Frankie got out of her seat and went to the stage to where the animatronics were,

"Hey,excuse me!",called Frankie.

"Yes little girl?", asked Freddy with one eyebrow up.

"First of all, I'm a teenager in high school, so are my friends. I'm asking what kind of ingredients you put in your pizza?",said Frankie.

"Hmmmm, well, I don't have all the answers. The only one in charge of our kitchen is Chica, the Chicken.",said Freddy.

Chica stepped towards Frankie with a clank,clank sound on the bottom of her feet,

"Follow me I'll show you the kitchen.",offered Chica.

She lent Frankie a hand opening the doors of the kitchen.


End file.
